Liberty Kids 2-A New Beginning
by Princesslover92
Summary: This story is a follow up to first one. In this story James and Sarah have there first day Marie she tries to prove that can be a reporter, meanwhile James and Sarah are hiding some pretty interesting secrets


A New Beginng-A Liberty Kids Fanfiction Story Book 2

By Caroline A. Lobo

(For Pat Jasper who always kept me going even when I was down. Thanks for always keeping my spirits high when I felt low. -Caroline

"Keeping going Sarah you can do it." said Rose. Rose was the nursemaid that Hiller's had hired to help with Sarah homebirth. But for the pass couple four months Sarah had been sick with morning sickness and breaking into sweat. James was would be her side every moment. He wasn't sure was going to make it though this horrible pregnancy.

Finally several hours of pushing the baby finally came out. She had light red hair which she had inherited from Sarah and blue eyes which would eventually turn blueish/green from James. "Sarah, I am so proud of you." Said James. Giving her a kiss on her right cheek. "Thank you James." Said Sarah. "I can't believe this child that we created." She said. Finally they had the family they wanted. They named her Marie after James's Mother that had passed away along with his father.

A few years later Marie grew to a gorgeous young sixteen year old teenager. She had strawberry blonde hair that darken as she grew older. It now fell down her waist. She wore a dress that light blue and purple trim on the top of it the skirt was also purple. She wore brown shoes. She loved to read and help her Father and Mother in the print shop. One day she was riding though the woods When she heard a explosion in the woods near the stream, She went down off her horse and when to see where the explosion had went off. She was horrified to see what was happening right in front of her eyes. A few british soliders were shooting cannon balls off toward the colonist homes. Marie got on herse and rode along back to print shop.

Marie rushed into the print shop. She help up her skirt so that she wouldn't trip as she ran. She saw James working on the printing press while Sarah supervise. "Father, Mother!" said Marie. "What is it my love?" said Sarah. After years of her first child birth she was lovely as ever. Since the day James had her first met her. "British soliders were bombing a colonist's houses. Said Marie. "But why would the british be bombing a colonist's house?" asked Sarah she was confused by this fact. "I think I know why." Said James. "I read in a article that they have been doing it because they are upset that the colonist wouldn't still be under the king rule." He explained. "That ridilious." Said Sarah. "That was years ago." She said. "I know but some still want to stick to there old ways." Said James. His blue eyes which were usual cheerful and mysterious look stone cold right now. " I would help cover this but we have to get this paper out by the end of the month." Said Sarah. She ran her hand though her red hair. "I can cover the report on the bombing." Said Marie. "No it is to dangerous!" said James. "Uncle Henri or Uncle Moses would need to accompy so you can stay safe." He said. "But Father that is so unfair I am sixteen years old plus this would be my first chance to cover a actually story. Said Marie. "No!" said James. But before he could continue Sarah stop him. " James please give her a chance to prove herself worth plus it would give her a chance to prove she is responsible. Said Sarah. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Ok, your Mother right you have my permission to cover this story. "Thank you so much." Said Marie.

After a well night rest Marie started to pack for her trip She pack a telescope, some cheese, a piece of bread and bottle of water. She also pack a cloak for travel and also for disguise. She left her room and walked over to her parents. "Are you sure you will be ok?" asked Sarah. "Mother I will be fine." Said Marie." She will be ok Sarah I have complete confidence in her plus it will give us a chance to plan our…." Said James he stop midstence. He didn't want to tell Marie that he and Sarah haven't gotten married before he ended up getting her pregnant. But even though it was a mistake. He wouldn't have have it another other way.

Marie finally reached the location on the map to where she was wanting to go. She hid beneath a tree and pulled out a telescope and peer through it. Just as she was getting a closer view of the british soliders a strong tapped her on the shoulder causing her to drop the telescope. "Hey what do you think your doing?"asked Marie. She walked toward the stranger he had thick curly brown hair and green eyes. He had on a blue shirt and light brown jacket and boots. "I think you were way to close being caught." Said the stranger. "What is your name?" he said. "Marie Anne Philips." Said Marie. "What about you?"she asked. "My name is Edward Johnson. "It it a pleasure to meet you Edward. "We must find you a place to stay while this is going on." He said. "No I will find it myself I am doing a report." Said Marie. "Ok, as you wish." Said Edward. Even though the Marie was insulted by the way he thought a woman should be treated like a china doll he was very caring. Her blue eyes sparkle with pleasure. She couldn't help the smile that creeping across her face.

Meanwhile back in the print shop James was pacing back and forth nervously. He wanted to marry Sarah but he was nervous to tell Sarah parents about the fact that he got their daughter pregnant. Even though it was ten years ago. He couldn't help himself. There was something about his inner passion. "James is everything all alright." Said Sarah. "Everything is fine just thinking about the headline for the paper." Said James lying. "James stop it and please tell the truth!" said Sarah. "Sorry Sarah!" said James taking a deep breath. "Sorry Sarah." Said James. He hated to see her upset with him. "It just you have been so wrap up in work lately I have been concern about you lately." Said Sarah. "Sarah the truth is I am very excited and wanted to ask your parents permission but if your parents find out that I ended up getting you pregnant then I don't know what they'll think of me." Said James. "James you help me in so many ways and you help create our first child." Said Sarah. "Marriage or not I will still love you." Said Sarah. "But your parents…." Said James. "They don't even have to know for now." Said Sarah giving him a kiss on the lips to stop from further protest. "So do you want to this Sarah?" asked James. "Of course I will."said Sarah. "Ok, Sarah will you please do me the honor of being Miss. Sarah Hiller?" said James bending down and holding her right hand. James held out a gold ring encrusted with diamonds. "Yes!" said Sarah. With that she gave him a hug and they share a passionate kiss.

A few days later James and Sarah had their wedding they invited Henri to preach. Since he was the one who convince to pretend be enaged when James was about to taken away from his friends. Moses and Ben Franklin were there as well. Sarah wore a gown of ivory white which her new friend Sybil had loan her. There was a little bit of tension when she found out that James had been charming her before they started dating. For she love James before she even realize the feelings. "Do you James take Sarah to be your beloved wife?" asked Henri in his roughly manner French accent. He was no longer the silly young boy anymore. He was now fifteen and had steady job as carpenter. But James and Sarah were happy to see there French friend. "Now do you Sarah take James to be your husband?" asked Henri. "I do." Said Sarah and James both together. "Well in the colonie of Philiphia Pennslyvinia I now pronounce you husband and wife." Said Henri. "Go ahead and kiss her James." "James deep Sarah by the waist and gave her a kiss. "For Marie." They both said. Marie wouldn't know it yet buts she was in for a big surprise. After walking though the Pennslyvania woods Marie finally found a small wooden cabin but it was locked. "Darn." Said Marie. Relizaing that her mission was now over. "She kicked the dirt with shoe sending her up a small cloud of dirt. She felt discourage. She heard footsteps coming up from her it was Edward. "Edward what are you doing here…I mean." Marie was at lost for words her cheeks flushed pink with embrassment. "I can tell you like me Marie why wouldn't you tell let me help you?" Edward asked. She knew she should tell him the truth but it somehow felt hard for her to start talking without starting a argument. She inherited Sarah trait for stubbornness some sometimes it was hard to work though. She took a deep breath so when started speaking it slow down her beating heart. "It just that my parents my mother and father are great reporters especially my mother. "She was great reporter one of the first woman reporters which is quite rare in the colonies." Said Marie with arm cross. "It seems I have to prove to everybody especially my parents that I can do this." She said. "Well at least you have parents my parents die when I was only four years old so I never got a chance to know them." Said Edward. It was a lot easier to talk maybe they needed each other more than they realize. "So after my parents passed away I was a orphan." He said. So my old housekeeper Mrs. Higgins was kind enough to me in." said Edward. "Oh, Edward I'm so sorry I had no idea." Said Marie. His eyes start filling with tears and he started to cry. Marie pulled him into a tight embrace and his sobs continue for a bit until they finally stop. Marie held up his hand took it lovingly until he calm down. He look around for his hankie in his pocket but was able to find it. Marie took out hers from her apron pocket and handed it him. He quickly swipe away the tears and blew his runny nose. "Thank you I appreciate your kindness." He said. Now handing her the filthy hankie. Marie wrinkle her nose in disgust but it in her pocket making sure to launder it when she got to the Higgin's household. "You doing alright now?" asked Marie. "Yes." Said Edward taking a deep breath. "Good." Said Marie. "Now which way to Miss. Higgins house?"

They walk for several miles until it was dark the sky was filled with a several stars and a full moon hung overhead. They finally reach a wooden cottage. Edward knocked on the door. "Miss. Higgins are you there?" they wait a few mintues then a tall elderly woman dark brown skin and hazel colored eyes in her fiftys she had streaks of white in her hair answer the door. "Edward is that you?" asked Miss Higgins. "Yes it me." You see Miss. Nancy Higgins had work for the Johnsons for several years so Edward was almost like a son to her after his parents die. "Edward where have you been?" asked Miss. Higgins putting her left hand on her hip. "Well we….I mean I was walking in the woods and this girl need help." Said Edward. "My name is actually Marie ma'am." Said Marie. "Oh, there no need for you to call me ma'am Miss. Higgins will do." Said Miss. Higgins. "Sorry to interrupt you hon, please go on." "It alright." Said Marie. "So anyway I am on a trip to some reporting on the british bombing but Edward stop me and tried to help me but I was to stubborn to ask for help." Said Marie. She looked down at her shoes her long curly strawberry blonde dangling over her shoulders. "Well it look like to need to work together." Said Miss. Higgins. "But my Eddie has never met a bold girl like you have you?"asked Miss. Higgins. Looking Edward straight in the eye. "Yes of course Miss. Higgins she definitely one of a kind." Said Edward. "Come on in child you must tired and starve by now." Miss. Higgins lead Marie and Edward into her cozy house. It was small house with a little kitchen with a pot over to fire to cook. There was three bedroom very small but cozy inside, the first one was Miss. Higgins's, the second Edwards's and the third was guest room. Miss. Higgins lead Marie down the hall the guest room. It was a very nice room the wall was pale blue color and there was a colorful quilt and one single pillow the bed. The window was crack open lighting sunshine in. "Here you your bedroom Marie I hope you enjoy it for the time being you holler at me or Edward if you need anything. "I head into the bathroom to draw your bath." Marie unpack her stuff and pulled out her nightgown. After Marie was done with her bath she grab a towel and towel off and then put her nightgown on she ran a brush though her hair. And sat down to a delicious dinner of pork and beans and bread with Edward and Miss. Higgins. After dinner she say goodnight to Edward and Miss. Higgins. She gave Edward a hug. She lay out her white shirt, black breeches and boots for the mission. That she snuck from her Father closet. As she got into bed she thought of how lucky she was to have met Edward and Miss. Higgins then she drift off to sleep.

Back at the print shop Sarah and James were enjoying their honeymoon as newly husband and wife. Since there wasn't very much money they earn considering how many papers they sold. Before they went out James asked Moses and Henri to run the printshop for them until they return back at noon hour. The next early morning James and Sarah were asleep on the picnic blanket curly up beside each other. James woke up and stretch he bent down and moved a strand of red off Sarah's forehead to a plant a gentle kiss. Before he walk off he wrap the blanket around her. He walk down the grassy land and grab a fishing pole he threw his lor into the stream and he caught about ten fish totally. He went back up to shady tree where there picnic blanket lay. "James." Said Sarah. "Where have you been?" asked Sarah. She had just risen earlier but she still was little bit sleepy. "Can't I surprise you?" said James. "Mrs. Hiller." Said James lovingly teasing her he tickle her stomach. "James stop!" said Sarah trying to keep a straight face but she couldn't hold in the giggles that came out they both start laughing. She gave him a playful shove. "Now you go get ready while I fry up this fish." Said James. "Ok." Said Sarah. She went into a makeshift tent that that build last night if there was to be rain. Sarah ran a brush though her red hair and pulled out her gown and shoes and fasten the locket that James had made for her. Sarah treasure the locket for James had made it out of his Mother's ring. She walk over and smell the fish in the air. There James was frying up some tuna fish in small pan. After breakfast Sarah and James went out for a walk. Yes the marry life was suiting them just fine.

Meanwhile back at Miss. Higgin's house. Marie was fast asleep curl up a in a ball deep within the blankets. All of a sudden she was woken by bright piercing sunlight. Coming though the bedroom. Marie woke up realizing that was in the guest room. She not realize that it was mid-morning. She panic she couldn't be late for their journey. She threw back the covers off her bed. Standing to her feet. She lay out her shirt and breeches and shoes and start to get dressed. Then she went to wash basin and clean her face and run a though her hair. Just as she was finishing drying off she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." said Marie. The door open." "Marie, it me Miss. Higgins are up sweetie?" asked Miss. Higgins. "Good morning Miss. Higgins." Said Marie. "Yes I am up and just almost though with my rountine." She said. "I'll be down in a minute." Said Marie. "Ok hon, but hurry Edward want to review the plans you as soon as you get done with breakfast. Said Miss. Higgins. A bright smile appear on her face of the mention of Edward. She headed into the dining room and sat down to steaming bowl of oatmeal with raspberries in it and a small portion of scrambled eggs. "Thank you for the breakfast Miss. Higgins." Said Marie. "Of course, Marie." Said Miss. Higgins. "So Edward, are you ready for our journey ahead?" she asked. "Of course, but you finish eating your breakfast before we start." Said Edward. "To fast pace isn't a good trait in many girls." Said he said. He flash her a bright smile. Marie felt the urge to giggle she pulled our her fan to try to hide it. But she couldn't help it just came out. "Do you realize how stuck up and proper you sound." Said Marie. "You sound the opposite of Father." She said. "But I am willing to learn if you are." Said Edward. "I will definitely try." Said Marie.

After a well deserved breakfast Edward had Marie follow him. As they walk down the hallway Marie was dying with curiosity to know where he was taking her. "Ok, this room where I am about to show is top secret nobody knows how many maps are here." Said Edward. "Ok, I will keep it a secret." promise Marie. They into the room and Edward pulled out a map where the American houses were. "Ok, so it appears that on this map the british bombing should be in Valmount Virginia." He said pointing to the map. "It will be a three day trip." Said Edward. "I believe there should be horses in the sable we can take." He said.

The next morning after a well night rest Marie woke up and stretch. She pack up her bag and went downstairs for breakfast with Edward and Miss. Higgins. Afterwards she went to give a hug to Miss. Higgins. "Thank you so much for letting me stay in your home." Said Marie. She gave Miss. Higgins a kiss on the right cheek. "Of course child your welcome you come by whenever you want." Said Miss. Higgins. "Here I want you to take this." She said. It was silver locket with blue sapphire inside when she opened inside of picture was a paper saying "Believe in yourself." "Thank you so much Miss. Higgins." Said Marie "Your welcome Marie." Said Miss. Higgins. She fasten the locket around Marie's neck. "Make sure Edward behaves himself." She said. "He can get distracted very easily." Said Miss. Higgins. "Ok I will." said Marie. They both burst out laughing. "Hey, Miss. Higgins!" said Edward. His face turn a bright red. "Sorry Eddie but you know it true." Said Miss. Higgins. "Yes it is true." Said Edward.

Marie and Edward went to the stables and climb up top the horses Star and Spirit. Star was brown horse with black mane and white star in the middle of the fore head. Spirit was black horse with a black mane and tail. Together Marie and Edward went off as fast they could.

Finally by daybreak they had reached Vermont Virginia. Marie and Edward mount off there horses. The view of the English countryside was with a appletrees and there were wide rivers. 


End file.
